


The One With the Bun

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara finds Ava when she's deciding what to do with her hair for the day





	The One With the Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote because I definitely don't miss Ava's bun  
>  ~~bring back the bun 2k19~~
> 
> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta!

Sara groans as she wakes up, stretching one hand out in front of her to search for Ava’s body and pulling a face when she finds the rest of the bed empty. She reluctantly gets out of bed, shivering as the cold morning air hits her naked body. She quickly finds one of Ava’s robes to pull around herself, then starts going through the apartment, searching for her girlfriend.

She finds her in the bathroom, already clothed in her Time Bureau suit. Ava doesn’t seem to notice her at first, too busy staring at her hair in the mirror, seemingly trying to figure out what to do with it.

Sara takes a step into the room and Ava finally notices her, turning to look at her with a soft smile as her hands slowly fall away from her head.

“Good morning,” she says, reaching a hand out in Sara’s direction.

“Good morning,” Sara responds, lightly taking Ava’s hand in one of hers as she moves to stand behind her. She lifts her other hand to Ava’s hair, gently running her fingers through it. “You should put it up in a bun.”

The face Ava makes in the mirror has Sara laughing. She looks like she can’t believe Sara would suggest that.

“I thought you didn’t like my hair up,” she says, drawing her lip between her teeth as she turns around to face her once more.

“What would make you think that?” Sara asks, brows furrowed, as she twirls a strand of Ava’s hair around her finger.

“You always undo it as soon as possible.” Ava raises an eyebrow at her, challenging her to deny it.

“Duh,” Sara says, pushing Ava’s head around so she’s facing the mirror once more. Ava only looks confused as Sara reaches for the brush, moving it through Ava’s hair as if it hasn’t already been brushed thoroughly. “Wait, is that why you never wear it up anymore? You think I don’t like it?”

Ava’s cheeks color as she averts her gaze from Sara’s in the mirror, suddenly becoming very interested in her own hands instead. “Maybe,” she admits quietly.

“Baby,” Sara breathes, putting the brush away as she starts to gather all of Ava’s hair. “You look hot with your hair up.” Ava’s cheeks color even more, and Sara smirks when she notices. “Just like you look hot wearing basically anything, doesn’t mean I’m not eager to get you out of whatever you’re wearing.” To prove her point, she lets go of Ava’s hair with one hand so she can slide it down her torso until she finds the first button on her blazer.

Ava brings a hand up to stop her before she can unbutton it, making Sara pout as she pulls her hand back, instead continuing her work on Ava’s hair. 

“As I was saying,” she sighs, catching Ava’s gaze again in the mirror, “you look hot when you wear it in a bun. Hot, and bossy,” she adds, lowering her voice as she leans close to Ava’s ear, her hands now almost finishing making Ava’s hair into a bun. “Plus—” Sara leans even closer, so close her lips now brush the skin on Ava’s neck as she speaks— “it uncovers all this lovely skin for me to kiss.” She accentuates her words by pressing her lips even closer, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ava’s neck.

Ava moans quietly, half closing her eyelids as she pushes into Sara’s touch. “I have to go to work,” she groans, despite not doing anything to stop her. Sara has half a mind to see how far Ava will let her go before she makes her stop, but instead, she reluctantly pulls back so she can finish her work on Ava’s hair before she starts undoing it.

“Go to work,” she sighs, patting Ava’s now done bun, “but when you get home, I’m going to take my time undressing you and undoing your hair.”

“Deal,” Ava breathes, turning around to properly face her.

Sara smiles as she leans up to kiss her softly, gently tracing her lips down to Ava’s uncovered neck after.

“Work,” Ava groans, and Sara sighs as she pulls back from her once more.

She runs her hand over Ava’s hair one last time to make sure that it is perfect — knowing very well Ava won’t be happy if it isn’t — then takes a step back from her, turning around to leave the bathroom. “Don’t you dare touch that bun,” she calls as she leaves her to finish the rest of her morning routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @wardenroot, I also take prompts!


End file.
